gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Lizzy Smith
Hola :) Me llamo Alice.thumb|196px| Klaine *_* Mis Gays jhteydhgj♥ Tengo 14 años y soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina Amo Glee♥ , En especial las parejas Finchel y Klaine! Mis modelos a Seguir son Dianna Agron y Lea Michele, siempre quise ser como ellas :) Mis personajes favoritos de Glee, son Quinn, Blaine, Kurt y Sue Mis favoritos de The Glee Project, son Michael y Nellie~♥ Opiniones sobre Glee thumb|Michael y Nelly~♥ *Mis personajes favoritos, son Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Mike, Finn, Marley y Sebastian. *Odio a Santana, y por ende, odio BRITTANA. *Creo que la mejor pareja en Glee, es Klaine. Aunque termine, siempre van a seguir siendo mis gays preferidos :,) *La primera temporada, fue la mejor♥ . No creo que la cuarta temporada la supere :| *Marley me parece tan tierna! >.< , pero obviamente, no suplantaría a Rachel. *Mi capítulo favorito, sin duda, fue el capítulo Piloto. Quien no amó ese capítulo... Desde ese momento, comenzó mi círculo vicioso hacia Glee :) *Me encanta Blaine, desde el capítulo "Never Been Kissed", me enamore mucho de él, es tan ksjhahkj *-* *Emma me da miedo :/ *"Oh Hola Will, crei oler galletas recien horneadas de los elfos que viven en tu cabello" Jajajjaja! Amo a Sue! . Definitivamente la mejor frase de Sue :] *Tengo que admitir, que siempre me gustaron más las canciones de Los Warblers, que las de New Directions *El capítulo "The Break Up" , fue el más triste que ví de Glee, Lloré muchísimo. Sobre todo cuando cantaron "Don't Speak" y todavía no lo supero :,( Programas Favoritos, a demás de Glee *Modern Family *The Big Bang Theory *Friends thumb|264px| Perfecta, talentosa y hermosa♥ *The Glee Project *New Girl *Dallas *Dulce Amor *Showmatch *La Ley y el Orden *CSI Frases favoritas en Glee *"Sabías que los delfines son tiburones Gays?" - Brittany S. Pierce *"Cuando crees en tí misma, no tienes que aplastar a los demás" - Quinn Fabray *"Cuando le enseñé ese brocoli a Brittany, ella empezó a gritar pensando que había cortado un pequeño árbol donde vivían unos osos Gummy" - Sue Sylvester *"Yo no confiaría en alguien que cree que la raíz cuadrada de 4 es arcoiris" - Kurt Hummel *"Soy como una campana, necesito de los aplusos para vivir"- Rachel Berry *"Porque ser especial a veces Apesta" - Will Schuester *"Mi segundo nombre es Susan, ,Mi apellido Pierce. Eso hace que me llame Brittany S. Pierce" - Brittany Pierce. Curiosidades *Por si no se notó, amo con todo mi corazón, muchisisisisimo a Darren Criss♥ , no existe una persona tan hermosa, tierna, inspiradora y perfecta como él♥ . Lo voy a violar lsjkfdj♥ *-* okno ._. *A demás de Gleek, soy Directioner, Twilighter y un poco Barbie :) *Amo Harry Potter, lo seguía desde que era chiquitita :B y odio a los Muggles , así que si lo sos, salí ya mismo de acá ¬¬ *Me encanta hacer Polo y Hockey *Mi modelo a seguir, a demás de Dianna Agron y de Lea Michele, es Luciana Aymar. thumb|117px| My Role Model♥ *Mi mayor sueño, es ir a vivir a Londres, a Irlanda o a Estados Unidos *Hablo algo de irlandés :) *Mi forma de demostrar cariño es mordiendo a la gente :B *Por si no se notó, soy Agronsexual y Krisbian *Cuando fui a Holanda, me caí en un río :( *Me leí Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva y Eclipse, en un día y luego me obsesioné :) *En el capítulo "The First Time", me largué a llorar (de la emoción) , cuando Blaine y Kurt estaban acostados en la cama formado un corazón con sus cuerpos (: Esperanzas: 129309ss.jpg|Santana y Sebastian♥ Quinn-and-Rachel-quinn-finn-puck-rachel-27015857-500-281.png|Quinn y Rachel♥ RachelxBlaine-rachel-and-blaine-20631006-500-281.jpg|Blaine y Rachel♥ Finn and kurt by monizipoli.jpg|Finn y Kurt♥ Sebastian .jpg|Sebastian y Blaine♥ 1287338696883 f.jpg|Sam y Quinn♥ Dianna-y-darren.jpg|Blaine y Quinn♥ Canciones Favoritas: thumb|left|273px|So why don't we go somewhere only we know? thumb|right|273px| Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie...thumb|left|273px|Annie Are You OK?thumb|right|273px|You Don't Know You're Beautiful. That's What Makes You Beautiful!